Extraña Coincidencia
by Mireia-Potter
Summary: Hay una nueva profesora en Hogwarts que tiene los mismos ojos verdes que Harry...¿coincidencia? no lo creo...
1. Mismos ojos

**Extraña Coincidencia **

**Capitulo 1: Mismos ojos…**

Se despertó sobresaltado, su cabeza le dolía tanto que le parecía que palpitaba. Se seco el sudor de la frente con su mano derecha y con la otra intentó tomar los anteojos que se encontraban en la mesita que tenía a su costado.

Cuando se los colocó, todavía veía borroso, hasta que se acostumbro a la luz tenue que se filtraba por la ventana que había sobre él. Ya había amanecido y, a pesar de haberse acostado temprano, le pareció que solo había dormido unos minutos. Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que no quería despertar a sus compañeros que aún seguían dormidos. Todavía faltaban más de dos horas para ir a desayunar. Se vistió y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

La sala común se encontraba desierta y las llamas de la chimenea del día anterior se habían extinguido dejando ver las cenizas esparcidas en el pequeño rincón.

Cruzó la sala común de Gryffindor, salió por el orificio del retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigió hacia los jardines. Las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid aún seguían cerradas por lo que debía seguir durmiendo (o intentaba traer a Hogwarts otro dragón ilegal). Estuvo caminando mucho tiempo sin saber a donde dirigirse, hasta que decidió ir hasta el árbol donde se sentaba siempre con Hermione y Ron a hacer los deberes y se recostó mirando el cielo…

Levantó la mirada y vio la silueta de una mujer, estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien por lo que no pudo reconocerla. La silueta se alejaba cada vez mas y el, sin saber por qué, intento alcanzarla. Corrió, por el oscuro camino hasta perderla de vista, de repente una mano se posó sobre su hombre, él alarmado se dio vuelta pero no llegó a ver quien era…

-Harry…Harry ¿te encuentras bien? Estas pálido

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Hermione, a su lado estaba Ron tratando de sacar una rana de chocolate de su envoltorio

-Me desperté y no te vi, creía que estabas en la sala común pero cuando baje tampoco te encontré- explicó Ron sin apartar la vista del cromo de _Alberic Grunnion_ que acababa de venirle con la rana de chocolate

-Vamos Harry- lo apresuró Hermione- todavía llegaremos a desayunar antes de la clase de Pociones

Harry se levantó, se sacó los anteojos y se froto los ojos con la manga de la túnica para poder ver mejor y se preguntó quien sería la mujer con la que acababa de soñar. Su pensamiento se esfumó rápidamente cuando Hermione tiró de él y los llevó a rastras a él y a Ron que se quejo todo el camino hacia el castillo.

Ésta vez, los pasillos estaban llenos de alegres estudiantes que se dirigían hacia el Gran Salón en pequeños grupos de dos o tres. Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, ya había varios estudiantes sentados hablando y riendo, algunos miraban hacia la mesa de los profesores con un aire de curiosidad y volvían a hablar entre ellos. Harry, también dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban mirando un minuto antes un grupo de alumnos de Revenclaw y vio allí sentada a una mujer de cabellos castaños, cuando levantó la mirada y se quedó viendo a Harry, éste notó que sus ojos eran se un verde eléctrico parecidos a los suyos, muy parecidos a los suyos y sintió una profunda tranquilidad…

Sostuvo la mirada unos segundos mas hasta que Hermione, nuevamente, lo arrastro hasta unos lugares que aún estaban desocupados y se sentaron los tres allí, extrañados de que aún no hubiera aparecido la comida.

Cuando entraron y se sentaron los últimos estudiantes, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los estudiantes con una sonrisa tan característica de él que parecía pintada.

-Se preguntaran…- hizo una pausa para que los estudiantes, que estaban distraídos y seguian hablando hagan silencio- Se preguntaran por que todavía no están disfrutando del gran banquete, déjenme responderles. Como ya sabrán, el día de ayer, nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tuvo un…pequeño accidente…

-Hagrid le dijo que no molestara a ese _Bowtruckle- _susurró Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido- se merece lo que le sucedió.

-No creo que extrañe mucho su ojo- opinó Ron- de todas formas no veía ni a un _Basilisco_ aunque se le pusieras frente a las narices- Harry y Hermione rieron por lo bajo.

-….por ese motivo, les pido que den un fuerte aplauso a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Any Evills

La mujer que Harry había visto en el momento que entró al Gran Salón de puso de pie y saludo a los alumnos (que aplaudieron entusiasmados) con un gesto de mano y sonriendo. _"Es muy bonita"_ escuchó Harry a Parvati Patil decirle a Lavander Brown.

Volvió su vista a la nueva profesora y le dio la razón a Parvati, en verdad era muy bonita.

-Ya que tuvieron el placer de conocerla…- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Dumbledore, aunque esta vez, Harry pudo notar una pizca de emoción en sus palabras-… podemos comenzar la mañana con un espléndido desayuno en bienvenida a nuestra nueva querida profesora…

Las mesas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts se llenaron de comida, hasta había platos que contenían pastelillos que Harry no había visto desde su primer comida en el colegio. Los alumnos hablaban animadamente mientras él volvía la mirada hacia la profesora Evills que hablaba animadamente con Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, sin perder su sonrisa. Su vista de posó unos segundos en Snape que, (Harry tenia la idea de por qué) miraba con odio a la nueva profesora.

-Es la primera vez que una mujer nos enseñará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- comentó distraídamente Luna Lovegood sentándose entre Harry y Dean Thomas

-¿Qué haces aquí Luna?- preguntó Hermione un poco molesta- ¿No tendrías que estar en la mesa de los de Revenclaw?-Luna se encogió de hombros y no respondió, Hermione se molestó aún más

-No creo que sea muy buena profesora- opinó Ron- quizás solo le hallan dado el puesto porque no encontraron a nadie más

-También lo creo- lo apoyó Dean que estaba al tanto de la conversación- las mujeres no son muy buenas para esa asignatura-Hermione, Parvati y Lavander lo miraron ofendidas. Luna, en cambio lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía

-Hermione es buena en esa asignatura- dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez- es la mejor de la clase

-No Harry- lo contradijo Seamus- tu eres el mejor de la clase…

-Hermione es solo buena en lo teórico¿recuerdas el examen de Lupin? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver su _Boggart_!

Todos se rieron por el comentario, excepto Hermione que lo miró enojada.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir todos a sus próximas clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron con los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y (para desgracia de los tres) también con los de Slytherin hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando llegaron y se sentaron en tres lugares vacíos, el profesor Snape entró dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta que hizo estremecer a todos, se notaba que estaba de muy mal humor

-Hoy repasaremos la Solución para Encoger y esta vez…

-Pero profesor- lo interrumpió Hermione levantando la mano- es poción la hicimos en tercero y…

-Creo, señorita Granger, que no le eh dado permiso para hablar, cinco puntos menos Gryffindor- Snape ni siquiera había mirado a Hermione, que en ese momento estaba roja, no se sabia si de vergüenza o de ira, si no que estaba escribiendo los ingredientes para que los alumnos pudieran ir a recogerlos al armario que se encontraba abierto en la esquina de la fría mazmorra- como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción- dijo con su fría voz lanzándole una mirada a Hermione con desdén- esta vez, no voy a permitir que ayude al señor Longbottom, Granger, y ahora pueden comenzar

Harry y Ron se dirigieron al armario a buscar los ingredientes para ellos y Hermione, ya que ésta se había encogido tanto es su asiento que apenas de le veía el enmarañado cabello.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo haciendo la poción, a excepción de Hermione que la había terminado primera ya que se la sabía de memoria. Harry miró la poción de Ron que en vez de ser de un color verde intenso, era de un rosa chicle (Harry recordó vagamente el cabello de Tonks y trato de ahogar una risa tapándose la boca con la túnica). Cuando dirigió su mirada a Snape, vio que éste se acercaba al caldero de Neville y sintió una profunda lástima por él. Del caldero de Neville se extendían unas llamas azules que llegaban hasta el techo de las mazmorras y por un momento, Harry creyó que Snape, además de descontarle unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor, iba a volver hacer que Neville probara nuevamente la poción en Trevor, la pequeña rana que le había regalado su tío abuelo Algie. Para suerte de Neville, sonó la campana que había en el pasillo y antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo, Neville hecho a correr hacia la salida y lo último que escuchó fue _"10 puntos menos para Gryffindor"._

* * *

-Pobre Neville- soltó Hermione cuando se dirigían a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- no debe ser fácil para él concentrarse cuando Snape te esta vigilando toda la clase

-Sé realista Hermione- la contradijo Ron, que estaba comiendo otra rana de chocolate que alguien había dejado en la sala común, y él, después de preguntar a "todos" los que se encontraban ahí si le pertenecía a alguno, se la había guardado felizmente en el bolsillo de la túnica- ¿Quién se arriesgaría a dejar solo a Neville haciendo una poción? A menos que quieras ver los efectos de un _Ironbelly Ucraniano _en persona, no te lo recomiendo

Harry rió con el comentario y Hermione frunció el entrecejo, como hacia cada vez que Ron hacía un comentario sin sentido. Llegaron a donde estaban reunidos los demás alumnos de Gryffindor y vieron que Hagrid se acercaba a ellos a grandes zancadas y parecía muy feliz, como si hubiera vuelto el pequeño Norberto (pensamiento que hizo que Harry rezara en voz baja porque no fuera esa la causa de su felicidad)

-Hola muchachos- saludó Hagrid al llegar a donde se encontraba el grupo de alumnos- y muchachas…- añadió al ver las caras ofendidas y de reproches que le lanzaban las chicas (a Harry le extrañó que se diera cuenta, ya que conociendo a Hagrid era probable que pensara que esas miradas, significaban que se habían enamorado de él. Otra vez, Harry, intentó ahogar su risa)- como hoy es un gran día…- continuó Hagrid mirando alrededor- …les tengo preparada una sorpresa. Síganme, iremos del otro lado para verlos…

Los alumnos, liderados por Hagrid, caminaron hasta llegar al comienzo del bosque prohibido, donde en un árbol particularmente alto, había un pequeño pájaro colgado de una de sus ramas mas bajas. Todos se amontonaron al verlo y las chicas soltaron un "Ooooh!" que resonó por los alrededores

-¿Alguien puede decirme como se llama esta criatura?- preguntó Hagrid dirigiéndose a los estudiantes- Si, Hermione

-Es un_ Fwooper- _respondió Hermione que había levantado la mano apenas Hagrid había formulado la pregunta- Un pájaro Africano cuyo canto acaba por volver loco a quien lo escucha

-Excelente! Diez puntos para Gryffindor- exclamó Hagrid contento…

* * *

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor un rato antes de la cena para poder hacer la tarea de pociones que Snape les había dado después de que Neville había echado a correr por miedo de su clase.

-Me rindo!- exclamó Ron cuando llevaban apenas media hora de haber comenzado la redacción del _Bezoar_- Lo único que quiere Snape es hacernos volver locos por la presión y así faltar a su clase y descontarnos puntos a cada uno de los de Gryffindor!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que pretendía decir "invéntate una excusa mejor". Por su parte, Harry, que ya había terminado gran parte de su trabajo guardo sus libros en la mochila y se dirigió al retrato de la Dama Gorda

-¿Donde vas Harry?- preguntó Hermione mirando a su amigo

-Olvidé el libro de de Transformaciones, regreso pronto- gritó Harry cuando ya estaba del otro lado del orificio del retrato.

-¿Hoy tuvimos Transformaciones?- preguntó Ron desconcertado, pero Hermione no le contestó, seguía con la vista fija donde Harry había desaparecido. Cuando volvió en sí, se le vino la imagen de la profesora Evills a la mente, y trató de recordar porque se le hacia familiar…

* * *

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts haciendo caso omiso a los estudiantes que pasaban por allí. Estaba pensando en el sueño que había tenido ese mismo día cuando se había quedado dormido bajo el árbol en el que lo habían encontrado Ron y Hermione. Recordó los sueños que había tenido en quinto curso cuando entraba en la mente de Voldemort, sin embargo, había una gran diferencia entre aquellos sueños y el que había tenido en la mañana: cuando se despertó no le dolía la cicatriz. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que se le acercaba una persona hasta que al doblar en la esquina de un pasillo se la llevó por delante. Todos los pergaminos que tenia esa persona entre los brazos cayeron esparcidos por todo el pasillo.

Harry levantó la mirada para ver con quien había chocado y pedirle perdón (quería asegurarse de que no fuera ningún Slytherin haber si le pedía disculpas a Malfoy y éste se burlaba de él por el resto de su vida) cuando se encontró potra vez con aquella mirada verde intensa que le causaba una tranquilidad que desde que había muerto Sirius no sentía.

Se agacho rápidamente a recoger todos los pergaminos que estaban en el suelo y se detuvo al escuchar reír a la profesora Evills que parecía muy divertida con aquella situación

-_Accio pergaminos!- _dijo fuerte y claro la profesora y todos los pergaminos volaron hacia sus manos nuevamente.

-Lo siento profesora yo…

-No te preocupes Harry- lo interrumpió la profesora Evills con una sonrisa- yo también iba distraída

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre cuando se dio cuenta de que él mismo podía responder esa pregunta: Ya estaba cansado de que solamente lo conocieran por su cicatriz de la frente.

-Dumbledore me ha hablado mucho de ti- parecía que le había leído el pensamiento y quería hacerle saber que lo conocía porque el Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore le había dicho quién era- dice que eres muy bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Harry volvió en sí y solo asintió con la cabeza, no sabía porque, pero estar en compañía de la Profesora Evills le causaba gran alegría (muy diferente a lo que sentía con la Profesora McGonagall)

-Es…mi asignatura...preferida- respondió titubeando

-Me alegra saberlo, Harry- dijo mirándolo a los ojos que eran iguales a los suyos- Espero que te agrade la clase que tengo preparada para mañana. Ahora, si me permites, llevaré estos pergaminos a mi despacho. Te veré en la cena Harry

Cuando Harry reaccionó, la profesora ya estaba por la mitad del desierto pasillo y su cabello, que le caía por los hombros, ondeaba por el viento que entraba por las ventanas abiertas del pasillo. Y sin poder contenerse le gritó:

-Fue un gusto conocerla Profesora! – Evills giró un poco la cabeza, lo bastante para que Harry viera su sincera sonrisa, y asintió. No sabía porque, pero esa profesora, tenia un aire maternal, que hizo sentir a Harry, que en ese momento, era la persona más feliz del mundo mágico (y por qué no, también de mundo _muggle_)

* * *

**En el próximo Capitulo…**

-Es raro…

-¿Qué es raro?

-Harry parece feliz…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la madre de Harry

-Estas loca Hermione

-¿Juegas al Quidditch?

-Soy buscador

-A pesar de sus bromas, Sirius Black era una gran persona

-Por algo lo eligieron como tu padrino

-Me gustaría saber si mi madre estaba de acuerdo

-Claro que lo estaba

-Hay cosas que nadie debería saber señorita Granger

-¿Va a lanzarme un hechizo desmemorizante?

-Me ha juzgado mal

-Harry debe saberlo

-¿Pensando en tus padres muertos, Potter?

-Sirius era lo único que me quedaba

-Todo se pueda arreglar

-Él no volverá

-¿Como lo sabes?

-No se lo digas Hermione

-Lo siento Harry…

-¿Slytherin contra Gryffindor?

-Luna relatará el partido

-Ella es graciosa

-¿Estas enamorado?

-Si

-Ginny es una gran persona Harry

-¿Hermione está enamorada de Snape?

-Snape conoce a la profesora Evills

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es más que odio

-Se estaban gritando

-Lily Evans


	2. La bruja más inteligente

**Capitulo 2: La bruja más inteligente **

Hermione corría por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Momentos antes, había estado en cálida sala común hablando con Ron sobre la profesora Evills. A Ron le había costado creer lo que ella le había comentado sobre la nueva profesora. Aún así, ella, al cruzarse con la profesora McGonagall le había preguntado la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore sólo para asegurarse si su teoría era o no cierta.

_**Flash Back**_

-Me preocupa Harry, Ron- admitió Hermione mirando a su compañero, por encima del libro que estaba leyendo. Ron, que intentaba terminar su redacción para pociones la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó volviendo a concentrarse en la redacción- Harry parece feliz y...

-¡A eso me refiero!- gritó Hermione alarmada- escucha, Ron, en verdad me alegra muchísimo que Harry haya superado lo de Sirius, pero aún así no creo que lo haya hecho tan rápido, Siruis era una persona muy importante para él y me extraña que de un día para otro lo haya olvidado...

-¿De que hablas?- la interrumpió Ron mirándola nuevamente extrañado

-De la madre de Harry- respondió Hermione con actitud seria- Quiero decir, de la profesora Evills

-Estás loca, Hermione- le dijo Ron que ya se había olvidado por completo de su redacción- No se a que te refieres con la madre de Harry y la profesora…

-¡Tienen los mismos ojos, Ron!- le contestó Hermione enojada ¿Por qué Ron no la entendía?- Mira- Hermione se acercó a Ron y le mostró un pergamino donde decía _Any Evills_, sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y con un movimiento de ella las letras que formaban el nombre se desplazaron por la superficie del pergamino formando otras palabras.

Ron miró el pergamino y luego a Hermione sin poder entender, hasta que recordó que Harry le había dicho que cuando estaba con la nueva profesora sentía tranquilidad y un gran alivio, todo lo contrario de lo que sentía cuando le dolía la cicatriz de la frente. Ahora sí lo entendía, pero no lo creía. Volvió su vista al pergamino, donde las letras habían formado otro nombre con letra clara y prolija: _Lily Evans_.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Llegó a la gárgola que era la entrada al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, dijo la contraseña (burbujas fritas) y subió al primer escalón de la escalera de mármol que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el Director. Cuando llegó al final, tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió sola dejando ver a Hermione el circular despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando entró, el director la invitó a sentarse, con un gesto de mano, a la silla que se encontraba frente a él, del otro lado de escritorio.

-Perdone profesor Dumbledore, yo quería… -comenzó a decir Hermione nerviosa por la mirada de seriedad que le dirigía el anciano director.

-Lo se, lo se, señorita Granger- la interrumpió Dumbledore cerrando los ojos y suspirando fuertemente. Hermione se sorprendió, pero cuando había abierto la boca para hablar el director la interrumpió- Déjeme decirle que hay cosas que nadie debería saber señorita Granger y debido a lo que usted…

-¿Va a lanzarme un hechizo desmemorizante?- preguntó Hermione mas nerviosa aún de lo que estaba cuando había entrado al despacho circular.

-Me ha juzgado mal- la tranquilizó Dumbledore con una sonrisa- no creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto, nunca le borraría los recuerdos a mis alumnos a menos que fuera realmente necesario, claro que, solamente de cosas que hayan pasado dentro del colegio, no podría sacarles aquellos recuerdos dolorosos de sus vidas que han ocurrido fuera de Hogwarts, y si me deja decirle…

-¿Cree que esto no es importante?- inquirió Hermione, interrumpiéndolo enojada.

-Lo ha hecho otra vez- respondió Dumbledore y Hermione lo miró confundida- Creer cosas que yo no he dicho y que no soy capaz de hacer.- A pesar de que lo dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, Hermione se avergonzó.-Claro que creo que este asunto es importante, muy importante, si me permite decirlo. Pero a pesar mío, Harry no puede enterarse de nada de lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Harry debe saberlo profesor! – Dijo Hermione apoyando sus manos en el escritorio que la separaba de Dumbledore y levantándose rápidamente- ¡Como cree que se sentiría Harry si supiera que su madre esta aquí! ¡Que es su profesora y que podría hablar con ella cuanto quisiera sobre su padre!

-La señorita Evans- dijo Dumbledore levantando la voz sobre los gritos de Hermione- ha llegado hasta aquí en un desafortunado accidente que tuvo en Hogwarts cuando vino a visitarme en su época. Como ya sabrá, cuando encontremos la manera de hacerlo, tendrá que volver a la época en la que se la vio por última vez-hizo una pausa y suspiró, como si de esa forma pudiera encontrar el coraje que necesitaba para decir lo que sabía tenia que decir- ¿Cómo cree que se sentiría el señor Potter, al pasar todo el tiempo que la señorita Evans permanezca aquí junto a ella, sabiendo que es su madre, cuando de un día para el otro ya no podrá tener los consejos, ayuda y cariño que solo le puede brindar una madre, _su_ madre?.

Hermione lo miró pero no respondió ¿Cómo iba a hacer para ocultarle semejante secreto a uno de sus mejores amigos? ¿Cómo iba a ocultarle a Harry, que su madre se encontraba en el colegio y que era su profesora?

-¡Harry, Harry!- lo llamó Ron, gritando, apenas cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda. Harry, que estaba sentado delante de la chimenea terminando las redacciones que les habían dado de tarea, lo miró alarmado.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? ¿Ocurrió algo ma...

-No Harry, ya repartieron los horarios del primer partido de quidditch, adivina- lo contradijo Ron, malhumorado, agitando un pedazo de pergamino frente a su cara- Nos toca con los Slytherins

-¿Con los de Slytherins?- preguntó Harry sacándole a Ron bruscamente el pergamino de las manos y mirándolo con una mueca de asco en la cara- Increíble, creí que no nos tocaría con ellos hasta las finales. Ya sabes, como juegan sucio es imposible creer que no le ganarían a Revenclaw o a Hufflepuff

-Lo sé-dijo Ron sentándose junto a Harry- ¿sabes qué? Luna relatará el partido, será divertido, ella es graciosa.

Harry lo miró extrañado. Luna siempre le había parecido extraña, pero no era una extrañeza que diera miedo o te causara repugnancia, aunque admitía que más de una vez había desconfiado que aquella muchacha rubia en el fondo le parecía algo simpática.

-Si...- le afirmó a Ron- es muy graciosa y…

No pudo terminar su frase (por primera vez iba a decir algo bueno de Luna Lovegood y lo interrumpían. Era una de esas situaciones que crees que no volverán a repetirse), un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda hablando entre ellos.

Harry notó que estaban confundidos y algo asombrados, por lo que llamó a Neville que era al único al que conocía dentro de ese descontrol de alumnos

-¿Qué sucedió Neville?- le preguntó Ron apenas él y Harry habían podido sacarlo de entre la multitud

-No lo creerán- respondió Neville que parecía algo asustado- Se estaban gritando, la profesora Evills y Snape- Harry lo miró pero no dijo nada, pero sintió que con cada día que pasaba odiaba más a Snape.

-Es raro…

Ron miró a Hermione que acababa de llegar pero que al juzgar por rostro, había estado presente en la pelea de los profesores-

-¿Qué es raro?- Le preguntó Ron mirándola curioso.

-Parece que Snape ya conocía la profesora Evills- respondió mirando a Harry, ignorando la mirada de Ron, quien ya sabía a dónde quería llegar su amiga.-Solo lo digo por algunas cosas que se dijeron mientras se peleaban, diría que ya habían perdido el control. De no ser porque el director Dumbledore llegó…

-No creo que la profesora Evills sea capaz de hechizar a Snape- la interrumpió Harry molesto

-Lo sé Harry, pero…

-Me hubiera gustado verlo- suspiró Ron con disgusto. ¿Por qué Hermione no había ido a buscarlos apenas había comenzado la pelea?

-Harry, ¿por qué no te adelantas al Gran Salón?- preguntó Hermione fingiendo desinterés-Ya has terminado tus tareas y Ron todavía no ah comenzado, lo ayudaré en algunas cosas y no quiero que te quedes sin comer por nuestra culpa

Harry la miró y luego dirigió su vista a Ron, que miraba a su amiga como si fuera Snape y él estuviera a punto de estrangularlo. Lo pensó unos segundos y afirmó con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y salir por el retrato de la dama gorda. Los esperaría en el pasillo que conducía al Salón, de todas formas, quería estar un momento sin compañía.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Ron enfadado- ¿por qué has dicho eso? ¡Qué tu no quieras ir a comer por ser una maniaca de los estudios no significa que yo también tengo que serlo!

-No exageres Ronald- dijo con una sonrisa fingida- no soy una maniaca de los estudios. Además, solo era una farsa, quería hablarte sobre Harry y la profesora…

-¡¿Sigues con eso?- preguntó Ron. Aquel asunto había comenzado a molestarlo.- Es tu imaginación Hermione. I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-Ó-N

-Me sorprende que sepas deletrear Ronald-dijo enfadada-Y no, no es mi imaginación. Esta mañana fui a ver al director Dumbledore y él me dijo que estaba en lo cierto- terminó de decirle Hermione en un tono muy bajo.-La profesora Evills si es Lily Evans, la madre de Harry.

Ron la miró sorprendido. En un principio no le había creído a Hermione, pero ahora no era ella quien lo decía, sino Dumbledore y ¿quién no le creía al viejo director de Hogwarts?

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Hermione? – fue una pregunta sincera, en verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer en esos momentos. Hermione se sentó frente a la chimenea y le contó lo que le había dicho el director Dumbledore. Ron escuchaba sin interrumpir.

-Aún así... yo creo que Harry debería saberlo

-No lo creo- la contradijo Ron- estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore, no debes decírselo, Hermione.

Hermione dirigió su mirada el fuego de la chimenea que se estaba extinguiendo y cerró los ojos con pesadez

-Lo siento, Harry…


End file.
